Every heart
by ra'shakra nara
Summary: When Naruto and Hinata start dating, they tip a romantic iceberg reaching from Konaha to Suna. Who will fall in love?
1. kick in the pants

A/N: Ahem, as some of you may know, i am currently working on a Ichiruki fanfiction called Just for kicks, and i just want to say that i maybe or maybe not continue. I am at a standstill because my plot is clashing horrilbly. "Every heart" is dedicated to every ( in my opinion) beautiful Naruto couple.(Narunata, SasuSaku, NejiTen ShikaTem, ChojiIno, GaaraRaiyoshia, LeeNisi, KibaKira, ShinoHana, and some more*will be mainly Naruto and Hinata*) So, this is during shippuden, after Pain Arc. Sasuke is 'still' psycho, just so you'll know, and if i have it my way, he will be a 'very' bad boy. 'But' if you Sasuke lovers out there want him to reform, come home, get married, and have lots of babies with Sakura and or OC...you may request. (Raiyoshia is my OC, Kakashi's daughter, and her best friend, Nisi from the land of the sun*just put that in there; not a real Naruto place, not that i know of any way.)

Disclaimer: sigh...I do not own Naruto. That right goes to my sensei, Kishimoto-sama. Oh yeah, if the land of the sun 'is' a part of Naruto then of course i don't own it.

Every heart.

Chapter 1. Kick in the pants.

_"You should grow some balls"_

It was a nice, cool, afternoon in Konohagakure and the wind sent a gentle caress through the surrounding trees. Autumn was fast approaching, the summer receding, taking the lush, green leaves with the warm was a welcome relief from the blustering heatwave that took the leaf by storm the week before, so quite naturally everyone was out and about, not minding the immense workload on such a fine day. Though, this fact didn't pertain to one blond haired, blue eyed ninja.

Naruto sat alone in his two room apartment, finding nothing to hold his interest in the slightest. Ever since the encounter with Pain, the death of his sensei, and most importantly, Hinata's confession, Naruto was ulitmately at a standstill. He didn't know what to do. Yes, he'd killed Pain, and avenged Jiraiya's death (even though he still felt hollow inside), and the reconstruction of Konoha was underway ( Naruto felt only minor quilt for shurcking his duties), and then there was Hinata.

To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. In that moment that Hinata had confessed her love to Naruto, the said Shinobi's world had been rocked throughly and completely. Then Pain had killed (Or so Naruto had thought at the time), Hinata, and Naruto had felt...pain... immense pain; more so than when he learned about Jiraiya. The anger that had consumed his entire being, licked at his insides like a roaring inferno; naruto had gladly let the Kyuubi take control of his body. He had unleashed it willingly...because of had scared him when his comrades had told him what he had done, that he had actually partially transformed into the most dreaded, Nine-tailed fox. Never had he before...gone so far as to...want...to save a person, and then...failing. He'd completely lost it.

Now, as the Jyunchuriki host sat alone in his space, feeling lost. How could he ever approach Hinata? Did she really, truly mean what she had said to him...that she 'loved' him. If she did, What would Naruto do? He simply didn't know how to respond. The blonde ninja was in such deep turmoil that he didn't hear the warning signs of a most irritated, pink-haired, medical Kunoichi. The heavy breathing, stomping footfalls, and the occasional curse were left on death's ear, and unfornately for Naruto he was about to be subjected to one of the most violent chewing outs of his 17 years.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT OF THIS APARTMENT RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONAL FORCE DOWN THIS DOOR AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!"

Even though the words was a jumbled mass, Naruto understood them, and he quickly leaped from his bed sheets and answered the door. He wasn't surprised to see a fuming Sakura on the other side of the threshold. Hell, he'd be mad too, if he was ditching work...and he was!

Sakura looked like she had promptly came form Suna and back, twice. In short she looked a mess. Dirt was everywhere, to the top all the way down to the bottom; nothing was left uncovered. Sakura painted a very hilarious picture, and Naruto would have laughed if it wasn't for he fact that the medic-nin was mad as hell.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a sure sign that he was nervous. What could he say? Well, Sakura-chan, i was just thinking about the time i killed Pain and lost my sensei...and oh yeah! How could i forget? Hinata...she said she loves me! No need to worry though. I'm just depressed, is all!

" Uh..."

" Can it! I don't want to know. What i do know is that if you don't get off your ass, and come down and help with the Hyuga estate there will be hell to pay.. Courtesy of Tsunade-sama herself!"

Dread.

Yes, this was another reason why Naruto didn't want to get out of bed this morning. He had known perfectly well that the construction of the Hyuga mansion would be starting today. It was a given that somewhere along the line Naruto would eventually run into Hinata...and then what?

Exactly.

Dammit, he wasn't ready yet!

"Well?" Sakura all but spat. She was giving Naruto that 'look'. The look that said " I'm pissed and unstable, so don't fuck with me!"

Naruto inwardly shivered, but contemplated his options. One he could feign some mysterious sickness that could only be cured by bed rest (or until the Hyuga Estate was finished), but since Sakura was a medical ninja it wouldn't work. She could very well tell if he was lying or not, and when she realized he'd been faking...she would rip him apart. Two, he could make a run for it, and worry about the consequences later; very ' painful' consequences, at that. Lastly, Three, where Naruto sucked it up and confronted Hinata like a man.

Naruto sigh. If he didn't give an answer soon, he would be in some deep shit. So, reluctantly, he pushed aside his growing anxiety and replied:

" Give me a minute, will ya"

After he had dressed in his usual attire( we all know what Naruto wear. Orange and black jump suit sounds familiar to anyone?), Naruto locked his door and then followed the still irritated Sakura to downtown Konoha. It was a quiet walk along the bustling streets, and Naruto could still feel the tension coming off his teammate. He turned his eyes on the girl , who he swore his heart to many years before. She still looked the same to him, but with a air of maturity radiating off of her. He still had...feelings for Sakura, but he already come to terms with her regard towards him. Naruto understood that she would never feel the same way that he had felt about her. She was still in love with Sasuke, and probably always would be. As Naruto watched her, the blonde ninja hadn't realized that Sakura was all to aware of his eyes on her.

"If you have something to say, Naruto-kun, just say it already!"

Naruto's cheeks colored a deep red, and he immediately averted his eyes away from her. Sakura could be scary as hell some times. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground, letting is mind wonder to the potential disaster that awaited him. Would Hinata take her words back? Would she laugh at him because he'd misunderstood her? Sighing, the depressed teen sunk deeper into his funk.

...

Hinata saw the shock of blonde hair first before the whole figure came into view, and her heart contracted painfully against her chest. He looked gloomy, and the fact that he didn't want to be here was very apparent; painfully apparent more some than others, who knew the reason why. Hinata promptly turned on her heels, heading in the opposite direction. How could she face him when he was obviously avoiding her. Informing Kurenai-sensei that she would be back soon, the heir to the Hyuga clan disappear into a puff of smoke. Hinata would rather cry in the solitude of her own company, and away from prying eyes.

...

Kiba watched as his teammate took her leave, shying away from the source of all her agony and pain. He knew exactly what she went off to do, and that didn't set well with him...at all. Snapping his very hostle gaze to the teen in orange, the dog trainer made up his mind to give the oblivious fuck a fine ass tongue lashing, but before he could put his plan to action, a soft but firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Leave it be, Kiba. Let them work the problem out themselves"

Kurenai could feel the tension rolling off her student in waves, and they didn't recede until after several long minutes. When she thought he had calm down enough, Kurenai released her hold.

"...I just don't like to see her like this, Kurenai-sensai."

Kurenai knew exactly how Kiba felt. Hinata was like a daugther to her, and it was like a second instinct to want to intervene, but she didn't. This was something that Hinata had to handle on her own, her and Naruto both. Speaking of the energetic ninja, Kurenai turned her uncanny red eyes on him, watching for a minute as he work along side, Kakashi-san. Looking at him now, Kurenai could tell that his usual bright aura was dark and troubled, like he had a lot weighing down on his shoulders. The death of his mentor had taken a toll on the youth, and he would be forever regret it, but somehow Kurenai knew that wasn't his main occupation of his mind. When Naruto looked around slyly, as if trying not to get caught in the act, Kurenai's suspicions were realized.

He was looking for Hinata.

"Don't worry about it, Kiba" Kurenai said, a smile small gracing her lips. "Everything will be just fine"

Kiba grunted, as if he didn't believe a word of what his sensei had said, but he took her word for it, and didn't question her wisdom.

They both returned to work, unbeknowest on a pair on keen white eyes that had been watcing thing unfold.

...

Naruto was relieved that he hadn't run into Hinata, but if he was honest with himself he was disappointed as well; disappointed because he was starting to get impatient for answers. He'd thought he had seen a flow of dark raven-blue hair at on time, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. That was 20 minutes go. It didn't make sense for Hinata 'not' to be here. Even though she was practically royalty, but that fact didn't stop Hinata from doing what she could in any situation.

It just wasn't...Hinata.

So many questions were bombarding his brain. Did she love him? Why and for how long? Where was she? Was she avoiding him? Did she like ramen?

The last question was...random...but he sill wondered, anyway.

With a sigh, Naruto decided that he needed to get the weigh off his chest, and who better to spill his guts to was to, Kakashi-sensei,(of course Naruto would have prefered Iruka, but said nin wasn't available at the time. Just to let you know) who was fortunately at arm length at the time. He'd know about this kind of things, right?

Hopefully.

...

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi give his signature eyecrease and a small 'hmm' of acknowledgement, but continued with the task of applying the foundation. Naruto took a moment put on a layer of cement before he cautiously pressed forward.

"...Um...i...have a...problem...and i could use your option...on how to resolve it. You see there's this girl..."

...

Kakashi had neraly dropped the pack of dry cement that he had in his arms, which surprised the hell out of a lot of people. Hatake Kakashi, the famous copy ninja, one of the most feared men in all of fire country...almost undone by a measly bag of cement?

For shame.

Kakashi was either ignoring the qawking stares of his comrades and friends or he was just so absorbed with the new information given to him, and that was strange in itself. Hatake Kakashi...didn't do absorbed. Except maybe for the Icha Icha series, but he hadn't picked up one of his precious novels since Jiraiya had died. This little talk was bound to happen, and unforunately the copy-nin was the only male figure, aside from Iruka-san, that Naruto had. Sighing, Sharingan Kakashi called for a break, leading the blonde haired ninja to the outskirts of the village.

...

"Alright, Naruto, what is this about a girl now...?" Kakashi trailed off, eyeing his former student with a critical eye. He was pretty sure what girl he was talking about.

"Uh...well...you see there's this girl-"

"Yeah, i figured as much, Naruto. What about the girl?"

"Um...well, she kinda...sorta said...shelovedmeandidon'tknowhowtorespond"

A normal person wouldn't have understood a word spilled from Naruto's mouth, but Kakashi heard it loud and clear,and the copy-nin's brows furrowed in evident confusion. He didn't think they were on the same track anymore. Sakura was in love with Sasuke; it was common knowledge.

"Who are we talking about,Naruto?"

At the question said teen looked back toward the direction of the construction sight of the bearly started Hyuga compound. With a faraway look in his eye, Naruto confessed.

"Hinata"

Kakashi's eyes widened in evident wonder . He hadn't even thought of the Hyuga heir as a potential canidate. The Yamanaka girl was his best quest, actually.

"Really?"

Naruto slowly shook his head positive, digging the heel of his foot into the tough earth. He refused to meet the copy-nin's eye, seeming to think the sky very interesting at the moment.

Damn.

Today was just full of surprises.

Appatently.

"Have you talked to her?"

At this the blonde ninja blushed, keeping his eyes skyward.

"Not exactly. You see, that's my problem. I...don't know what to say"

The copy-nin arched a brow in disbelief, hoping the teen wasn't serious, but knowing Naruto...

" Please tell me you didn't leave the girl hanging?"

The sheepish expression on Naruto's face said it all, and Kakashi internally groaned. Running his hand down his masked face, the copy-nin gazed heavenward hopelessly asking for some kind of higher help.

The boy was clueless, absolutely, clueless.

"How long since it's been?" The copy-nin was sincerely afraid of the answer. Naruto seemed reluctant to answer, and Kakashi shook his head.

"Been a while?"

"...Since...Pain..."

Kakashi sighed. "You're hopeless"

Naruto pulled his most annoyed face, but after a second it disappeared.

"I know"

Oh. Now, he was going to sulk. Just what Kakashi needed right now, a confused, hormonal, teenage boy on the verge of depression; if he wasn't there already.

Great.

Fan-fricken-tastic.

"Go talk to her, Naruto. "

With that, the copy-nin turned on his heels, making his way back to the village. If he didn't get it then well...

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei. What do i do?"

The copy-nin stopped. He stood there for several seconds before he inclined his hand to the side just a fraction of an inch.

"You should grow some balls."

Kakashi left, leaving Naruto to gape after him stupidly in the surrounding brush.

...

Hyuga Neji was not a stupid individual.

No, hardly so.

He was above average and beyond even, and he prided himself for being quick and precise. Ultimately, he was known as a genius, and nothing ever got past him. Ever. So, it didn't take the Hyuga long to realize that his cousin was in dire anguish, and the reasn behind all her agony.

Uzumaki.

_"Hn. What does Hinata-sama see him anyway?"_

Neji had forever pondered this, but he could never grasp a answer. It was just not fathomable to him, and that was a bother as well. Uzumaki Naruto was a annoying, childish, loud mouth, and sometimes just being around him made Neji want to shut him up. Permanently. But...

Hinata-sama loved him, so his death was forfeit.

Lucky him.

However, at the moment, Neji was seriously reconsdering Uzumaki's luck.

He'd made his cousin cry. Again.

Neji was furious.

This had to stop...or began; depending on how you saw it.

_"Don't worry, Hinata-sama. I will 'talk' to him. He doesn't have a clue how special you are"_

Silently, Neji leapt from the tree he was perched on, taking to the branches two at a time.

...

Hinata looked up just in time to see a few leaves as they hit the ground noiselessly. She looked to the trees, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe, she was imagining things...but it was nice to entertain the thought of having a guardian angel.

When tonton flew...or Naruto asked her on a date. Which ever one came first.

...

Naruto, with his hands shoved in pockets, was making his way back to his apartment. After a long day of sulking, working and thinking, Naruto had finally made a decision.

He was going to talk to Hinata.

The talk with Kakashi had really given him the kick in the pants he needed. First thing in the morning, he'd make it a mission to find Hyuga Hinata. Right after a trip to the bathhouse,of course.

...

A/N: So this is it. Message and review, please. Anyway, here is a preview of chapter 2.

_"...Naruto- kun...could you love someone...like me..."_

What? Did you expect a whole paragrah or something? , ma'am, No, sir.

...I like to tease.


	2. Irate cousin's, screwed, and a letter

A/N: Yes, Yes, calm down. Here's the second chapter. I apoligize for the delay, but i was in a runt with Sesshomaru-sama, so you can imaginge...i valiently escaped so i could finish this chapter. Your, welcome.

Disclaimer: Hn. I do not own the masterpiece that is Naruto, of course.

Every Heart

Chapter 2

_"...Naruto-kun...could you love someone...like me..."_

Naruto ran up the steps to his apartment, key in hand, looking forward to a nice bowl of hot, steaming ramen, his personal fix.

"Uzumaki"

Apparentlty someone esle had other plans. The blonde ninja turned around, to meet the cold, hard, glare of Hyuga Neji. Now, Naruto was use to Neji giving him a variety of expression ranging from slight amusement to obvious irritation, but this look he was given now was in no other words, hostile.

Killer intent.

Naruto's warning bells kicked into overdrive.

"Uh...Neji...you o.k.?"

It was obvious that 'something' was bothering the guy. The Hyuga only stared (or in this case glared) at the the unsuspecting Jinchuriki host, and Naruto was began to feel a little uneasy with the usually quite ninja. To tell the truth the former wanted to dive into his house and barricade the door down. The murderous aura coming from Neji was really unsettling.

"You...need something...or something?"

The Hyuga remained silent, and the black aura seemed to increase drastically. Now, the blond ninja was sure something was up. Naruto didn't remember pissing Neji off lately, but it wasn't plain to see that not happy with him.

Finallly, after what seemed like an eternity, the stoic member of the Hyuga clan addressed the confused and throughly freaked out ninja.

" Because of you...Hinata is in a lot of pain"

With a humorless laugh, Neji slipped predator like up the blonde ninja's steps,making the Jinchuricki back up until his back hit a hard surface. The door.

"And i don't like seeing her as such."

_Hinata...he came here because...to...to..._

Oh, damn.

It was the only thing the blonde ninja could think at the moment. It was plain to see that the Hyuga was out for blood, his blood.

Oh, damn.

"N-now Neji...let's talk about this. I was going to-"

"Be quiet."

Naruto mouth snapped close; neji's lethal eyes told exactly of how much he wanted to 'talk' to him alright.

"There are some things i want to tell you, Uzumaki, and i want you to listen carefully. Understood?"

Naruto was all to happy to agree with the irate Hyuga.

"S-sure thing, Neji"

The Hyuga looked down at the Jinchuriki with a blank expression only for a second before he said in his smooth, clear timbre:

"Good. May i come in?"

...

Nara Shikamaru was a very lazy man. No one could deny the fact that his IQ was very impressive, and that his leader skills could but the best to shame, but...

He was lazy, and lacking motivation.

He'd complained, and he was nagged for it. He'd lay around...and was nagged once again. When he went out of his way to help a friend, what did he get in return?

Figures.

All he wanted to do is lay in a comfortable patch of grass, on top of some high hill, and watch the clouds slowly go by. He envied their freedom, their carefree movement, taking them anywhere, and without a worry in the world.

Shikamaru wanted that. So very badly. To get away from all the work and the nagging ( especially te nagging) would be his dream come true, but it would never happen. Not at the moment at least. Konaha was in dire need, and every Shinobi, civilian, and child were needed in the process of rebuilding their once bustling city. Of course, Shikamaru didn't want to 'work', he so asked the Hokage to spare him another, less tiring, job.

So, now, reading a letter sent from said lady herself, Shikamaru really wished he could take back those words of his.

"This is a drag"

"What are you complaining about now, Shikamaru" His mother asked, though she had good reason to believe a certain blonde haired, aqua eyed girl from Suna was the centered of all his 'grief '. In the process of making dinner for the family, she turned her around, eyeing a very vexed Shikamaru, rubbing her belly unconsciously.

"Well, stop complaining about it, and say it already"

Shikamaru looked at his mother, and his eyes softened momentarily. He didn't want to put his burdens off on her, she didn't need the exxtra baggage. Especially in her delicate condition. For years Shikamaru had been a only child, and he had enjoyed that solitude greatly. However, all of that was about to change.

"It's alright, ma, nothing i can't handle. You should get some rest, and i can finish, alright"

A smile small appeared on his mother's lips, as she hobbled over to her son giving him a kiss on the forehead. Gently, Shikamaru pushed her away, Sighing in faked irritation.

"Alright, Alright, you're welcome... Hormonal"

"Pregnant, remember?" His mother said, shuffling away to the living next door.

"Very" Shikamaru mumbled.

Everything had gone completely silent, saved the cooking soup on the stove.

"Shikamaru..."

Shit.

He was screwed.

"Make sure you invite that nice, sweet, Temari girl over for dinner when she arrives from Suna. Better yet, invite her to say over for the duration of her stay"

"What! Ma, you can't be serious!"

Shikamaru could tolerate with being dragged around Konoha, day in and day out, bearly, but he could. However, living under the same roof with the spoiled, bossy, Suna chick (for Kami knew how long) was pushing it to far, and his mother knew.

Masochist.

Shikamaru's mother turned to face her son, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Very" was her only reply. In any word the end of the conversation for Nara Shikamaru.

"You have to be kidding me!" Shikamaru sputtered. She couldn't be serious! His mother had to be kidding! She just had to be!

Oh, but Shikamaru knew very well that his mother wasn't the type to kid.

Again.

He was screwed.

...

"Uh...what?"

The Hyuga give the Jinchuriki an incrediblious look; as if it wasn't so hard to fathom. Kami, was he that thick?

" I am not standing out in the here all night 'trying' to explain this to you"

It suddenly clicked.

"Oh! Heh, you wanna come inside"

A curt nod was the simple answer.

Lifting the forgotten keys to the knob, Naruto quickly opened the door. The two slid inside of the building, greeting the landlady(or Naruto did, anyway.) with open vigor. Silently the two took the flight of stairs.

"Ya know, at first, i thought you were gonna kill me?"

"I was...and i'm still considering it"

Naruto paused half way up the stairway to really think about Neji's words. Should he really be letting the Hyuga inside his place after a annoucement like that?

Was he sucidal?

" Even though it would...bring me great pleasure to 'beat the livig daylights' out of you, Uzumaki. I won't. For Hinata-sama..."

Naruto inhaled audibly. Hinata was saving his ass again; indirectly, but she was.

Oh, the quilt.

Sighing, Naruto lead the rest of the way up the stairs, and onto the second landing. He sauthered to his door, the second one on the right, and still quite reluctantly, opened it. The blonde ninja stepped aside,and let the long-haired man inside. Neji did a once over of the small settings, noting the tiny sitting area, the cramped kitchen, and the two lone doors sitting to the left. The stoic Hyuga, quite on his own, thank you very much, took a sit on the worn, orange couch in the middle of the living room.

"Uh...i only have water, but you're welcome to it"

"No thank you"

So it was going to be like that. Fine.

"Alright, Neji. You wanna talk..."

For several seconds, the Hyuga sat still, and quietly, staring intently at a random spot on the wall; however, Naruto didn't let down his guard, so he stood near front door, precautiously. It didn't seem like the man would ever move again until finally, he shifted slightly.

"What are your intentions towards Hinata-sama?"

The blonde ninja didn't need to think about this, for the matter was already settled.

" I'm gonna talk to her...tomorrow. I know i'm long overdue, and i should've left her waiting like i did. I just -"the emotion before. You are frightened, and you do not know how to respond. I'm i correct"

It wasn't a question, but an obsevation. Was he that much of an open book, or what?

"uh...yeah...how'd ya-"

"Nevermind. You need to talk to her...immediately"

Demanding, much?

" I really want to talk to her, Neji, but... i smell, i'm starving, and honestly...i need to get my nerves in order before i face Hinata."

The Hyuga averted his eyes directly on the fellow ninja, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

" You don't have a say. My cousin is very important to me, and i want her to be happy again. Now, get ready."

Yup, definately demanding.

...

" Since Hiashi-sama is away on a mission this will be very simple"

The two ninjas were lurking in the shadows, the unsuspenting campsite none the wiser. The man with the long hair observed the many tents and surrounding grounds with all seeing eyes.

" Hinata-sama is currently in her tent. No one else is around at the moment, but i don't know for how long, so hurry"

Before Naruto could take a step forward, a firm hand was placed on his shoulder none to gently. The blonde ninja looked at the man crouching beside him, the former giving the latter a unforgiving glare.

" Hurt her, and i will make you wish for death before i've finished with you."

Naruto shuddered. Neji was even scarier than Sakura when he wanted to be.

...

Kakashi sat alone in his dark, cold apartment, a letter in his large hands. He looked over the letter for a second time, his eyes roaming over the words in a fixed trance.

This couldn't be right. It just couldn't...could it?

the copy-nin finshed the letter once more, but he still couldn't comprehend. So, again, he read it.

"Dear, Hatake Kakashi,

I know you probably don't remember me because we met long ago. 16 years to be exact. You came to the land of snow on a mission for your village, and we met in the Inn you occupied your last night's stay. I remember i use to watch you from afar. You intrigued me, and i wanted to know you. So, one night as i thought i was hidding, admiring you...you looked at me. I knew right then that you were aware of me the whole time, the many times i watched you. When you took me to your bed i didn't protest, and well...i don't have to explain the rest. The next morning when i awoke you were already gone. It was a couple months later that i learned i was pregnant.I know it had to be yours because i hadn't been with anyone after you. I didn't want to burden you, so i didn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't want this child. We made a beautiful baby girl. I named here Raiyoshia. I'm writing you this letter because i am dying, and Raiyoshia has no where esle to go. I have no other family, so i just thought maybe she could finally know her father. I hope this isn't a burden, but i didn't know what esle to do. I love out daughter, and i don't regret that fateful night. I just hope you can learn to care for her as i do. As you read this i will already be dead. Raiyoshia should be arriving in Konohagakure the day after you read this letter. She's excells in the ninja arts, and is very fast. I suppose she inherited that from you

Sincerely,

Juikai Meko.

A daughter?

He had a daughter?

Impossible, or was it.

Kakashi did remember that time in the land of snow when he had met that pretty village girl. It had indeed been in a Inn, and the last night in the foreign land. He remember it quite vividly because it was the same night he'd lost his innocence; meko had been a virgin as well. The next morning he had left before his lover had awakened. It would be easier that way. Kakashi hadn't even thought of the consequences. That Meko would...pregnant.

With child.

His child.

_Kami._

What could he do?. The girl, supposedly his daughter, was coming here to Konoha. Kakashi didn't know how to be a parent! He was a ninja, a Shinobi, a cold blooded killer. It was all he knew how to be. What good could he be to the girl?

With a sigh, The copy-nin picked up the envelope off the kitchen table, and as he lifted it up a slip of paper fell out.

A photograph.

Crouching down, Sharingan Kakashi grabbed the picture from the floor. The face of a young girl was smiling back at him. At that moment Kakashi hadn't a doubt this young child was his daughter. Her ash blonde hair reached her mid back, falling across her forehead in a neat disarray. Her skin was fair, not a blemish in sight, except for a tiny mole under her left eye. Her lips were curved in a lopsided smirk that spoke of a very cocky attitude. This girl, Raiyoshia, was the splitting image of Kakashi. However, she had Meko's eyes; those uncanny amethyst orbs.

Kakashi looked at the picture for a long time. He didn't know how, but he would do his best to be the best father he could be.

...

Hinata was laying on her back, staring blindly at the beige cloth of her lonely tent. She wished she was back home, in her gardens; the many flowers there had nevered failed to bring her peace when everything else seemed to give her constant hell. However, the Hyuga heiress took it in stride, never complaining, always patient.

But today was difficult.

It was clear...that Naruto didn't feel for her...as she did him.

_...Naruto..._

Afterwards, Hinata had come back from the forest, to the campsite, finding that her father had already left for his mission. Hanabi was off doing kami knew what, and everyone else were to busy with their own business. She hadn't even seen Neji since that morning. Hinata was alone. Suddenly the pressures of the weighed down on the Hyuga Heiress,and her eyes slowly began to drift; sleep would be quick to come.

_"Hinata...Hinata wake up"_

The Hyuga Heiress was just grazing the edge unconciousness, but she knew that voice. Dreamed of it at night, constantly. Of course, this was a dream, as well.

Her mind was a wicked thing, indeed.

_"Hinata...wake up... I need to talk to you"_

Hinata smiled, and she opened her eyes. The cerulean orifices of her love gazed back at her with liquid intensity. The dream Naruto seemed so...real. His blonde hair, shimmered as the moonlight hit it through the slit in the tent opening. His face had lost all of it's boyish round, and in it's place was the face of a young man; strong and set. Before Hinata's mind could even process, her mouth was moving, and words began to spill out unwillingly.

"...Naruto-kun...could you love someone...like me?"

A/N: It is done,Finally. :)

...and now a preview of the next chapter...

_" ...This is my best friend...Nisi. I hope you don't mind if she stay as well. Thanks a bunch!"_


	3. Realization

AN: I apoligize, everyone. I had more trouble with this chappy than expected. So, i won't be a stinker. I will start where i left off in chapter 2. Will Naruto break Hinata's heart...

Hell, no he won't! This is Naruto and Hinata ' Romance'!

Jezzz people...-_-

Anyway, i'm trying to get every body in. So, get ready for new, and old, but well known characters! So, to no farther adieu...

Every Heart chapter 3...

P. S. Beside i have a date with the most desirable Trunks Brief

Yeah...Saiyan action going on over here.

Every heart

Chapter 3

" Naruto could you...love someone like me?"

Naruto was totally blown out of the water. He could only stare at the oblivious Hyuga heiress, her smile bright and pure.

Only for him.

"This has to be a dream, right? It always is. Naruto?"

The blonde ninja could only stare at the dark haired beauty before him. Hinata's lavender eyes seemed to be seeing 'through' him, at all of him, and her long raven hair was a cascading halo of dark matter.

' Why hadn't i noticed before...that Hinata is...beautiful '

"Uh...yes, .Hina...na..ta..."

A pretty blush spreaded across Hinata's face, but her gaze never wavered from her blonde love. In a hushed whisper, the Hyuga heiress spoke

" I want to...kiss you"

...

Kakashi sat silently on the west wall of the leaf, waiting without complaint. The copy-nin had come before dawn, and he'd been sitting the the exact same spot since then.

For this he wanted to be on time.

She would be arriving today. His daughter, Raiyoshia.

Down below sat a very subdue, Nara Shikamaru; even more so than usual.

...Damn, troublesome woman...

From the distance, just at the edge of vison, a black speck appeared. It grew in size, as if it was moving at a fast pace. It wasn't until a few second later that the specks separated into two.

They were coming closer.

Eventually, the duo was close enough, so that certain characteristic were visible.

Both travellers were girls, around late teens. One, the tallest, had short black hair, which stuck up in a spikey disarray. She wore a kimono of a deep purple color, and simple black sandels. The second, and the shortest had a sure vibe coming from her petite body; she seemed so fragile. In contrast to her companion, the latter had long silver hair, falling in a messy bang on her forehead. Her simple pants, t-shirt, and sandles hinted of a tomboyish exterior.

This was not Temari, apparently.

Shikamaru watched as the two drew towards the gates, and the a strange expression flickered across the tiny one's face, her face angled upward. Shikamaru followed her gaze to a longuing Hatake Kakashi, who's eyes bore right back into the strange girl.

...

Kakashi hadn't a clue of what to do, his eyes flickering between the girls at the gate. Finally, his gaze landed on the smallest, taking it all in, her white hair, violet eyes...

...was she suppose to be that small? She was sixteen right?...

He hardly noticed the second pair of specks that appeared across the horizon, his guard down; he was so intuned to his daughter. She was looking back at him, as if she was trying to determine something before she made a very crucial decision.

...

Raiyoshia stared at the silvered haired man. She hadn't expected him to be actually 'waiting' for her.

"Hey, is that him?"

Raiyoshia inclined her head towards the taller girl, a contaigous smile split her face in two

He had to be her father, of course. ; no one could deny it. The resemblance was just too uncanny. Even with half of his face was covered, Raiyoshia could tell.

"Yes"

Raiyoshia turned back toward the top of the gate; the man hadn't moved an inch, only stared. Was he o.k? Lifting a hand, Raiyoshia waved.

"Kakashi Hatake"

...

It wasn't a question. She knew who he was. Meko wasn't kidding when she said she was sharp. Kakashi dropped down from his perch, landing just in front of the two girls.

"Raiyoshia"

The girl flashed a lopsided grin; however, to the copy-nin's surprise, she punched him in the gut. Hard.

"Omph!"

Damn. He hadn't expected that.

At all.

"Hi, pops!"

The taller girl groaned, as if she was used to this, and didn't approve in the least.

"Rai, What the hell! You're not suppose to 'hit' him!"

The shorter girl pulled a innocent pout that could have put pakkun's to shame, but the taller girl wasn't buying it, and the girl recoiled slightly.

"Oh, come on, Nisi. I didn't hit him that hard" The tiny girl scowled.

Kakashi begged to differ. He had to move this somewhere more private; attentin was being drawn.

"Um..maybe we should move this somewhere else" The copy-nin said. Raiyoshia shrugged her shoulders, while the girl named Nisi nodded slightly. In a puff of smoke the three were gone, the copy-nin leading in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Well, that was...strange" Temari said with a perculiar expression on her face.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Understatement"

"Yeah" The blonde girl from Suna laughed . The two stood there in the moment, until their giggles subsided. As the two settled they looked at each other. The air seemed to tense immediately. Shikamaru, to his greatest horror, felt his cheeks heat up. Temari's face mirrored the lazy ninja, and she averted her eyes momentarily.

"Uh...we should be going"

"Yeah...we should"

Temari dismissed her escort, but not before giving him a scrouching glare at his knowing smile.

"Yes, Temari-sama" Eoi, the escort bowed deeply, but not before another crinkled smirk crossed his old, craggy face. Temari mumbled something of being fired and banished. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

...

" I want to...kiss you"

Equlibrium be damned. One moment, Hinata was laying down, and the next she was upright, and only inches away from the frozen blonde's face. He could even see the thick hairs of Hinata's lashes. She leaned forward, and with brush so soft, her lips feathered over the jinchuriki.

Fireworks

Bright, colorful explosions.

Naruto closed his eyes.

...

"So, your telling me this is your daugther. Is that right Kakashi?"

The copy-nin didn't have time to answer.

"Yeah, my name's Raiyoshia.?" The little girl was practical boucing on her toes. "This is my best frend...Nisi. I hope you don't mind if she stay as well. Thanks a bunch!"

Tsunade looked at the two contrasting girls, her eyes darting lazily from one to the other. After assessing the two teen, the Hokage turned her gaze to Kakashi, who stood quietly against the door frame.

"She's very...energetic" She said, as if she was only talking about the weather.

Kakashi shrugged. He could only hoped that Tsunade was in a good mood today.

With a sigh, the Hokage turned backed to stare blandly at the two young ladies.

"Are you ninja?"

"Oh, no ma'am" Nisi said. " I worked in a flower shop part time, but i only did a little arranging. Raiyoshia, on the other hand, attended the academy. She's very gifted"

Tsunade raised a brow.

"I guess it runs in the family" The Hokage said, her eyes flitted to Kakashi then to Raiyoshia.

"What rank are you?...Genin, Chunin...Jonin?"

"Chunin, ma'am, but i want to take the Jonin exam as soon as i can"

Tsunade nodded gravely as if this was the only option. Kakashi, however, was quick to intervene.

"Tsunade-sama, if i may. I would prefer it that Raiyoshia stay a Chunin for the time being."

"But-"

Tsunade raised her hand for silence, sparing Raiyoshia with only a glance, until she turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"Oh, and why is that Kakashi?"

"I want to see if she is ready, and i will train her if she isn't. If she can beat me in combat then she will be ready to take the exam"

Tsunade looked to the girl who was undeniable a Hatake. For a second, it looked as if she would protest, but surprisingly, in the end, she shrugged, as if she didn't care either way.

"Very well, Kakashi. How old are you...Nisi was it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm 18"

Tsunade nodded.

"I have the perfect job for you. There's a shop called the Yamanaka flower shop, and i'm pretty sure the Yamanaka's will be happy to hire you. Shizune!"

The woman named Shizune rushed into the room, a notebook and pencil in hand.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"I want you to take Nisi..."

"Ishida"

"... Nisi Ishida. Show her around the villlage then take her to the Yamanaka flower shop, and make sure she signs the proper paperwork as a new residence of the village"

"Yes, ma'am"

Shizune motioned for Nisi to follow her out. The two girls give a quiet goodbye, and then it was only three in the Hokage' office.

Tsunade turned back to her two remaining quest, a quizzical expression plastered against her face.

"She is no doubt yours, Kakashi. So, i suppose she will be staying with you. "

Kakashi nodded, sitting up straighter now, ready to leave.

"Make sure she signs for residency as well"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama"

...

A/N: End , all you rock lee fans out there! Get ready for some serious rock lee action!

_"What are you looking at Lee?"_

_"...An angel..."_


End file.
